Everybody Loves Hyoutei
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Everybody loves Hyoutei... but I don't think anyone likes Hiyoshi.


Everyone Loves Hyoutei

There is no denying the fact that almost everyone loves Hyoutei. In fact, I would venture to say that _everyone _loves Hyoutei.

However, no one loves Hiyoshi.

In fact, I would venture to say that no one even LIKES Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi is the type of character that gets replaced by like a thirty year old man with a beard in the live action movie and no one even bothers to mention it.

Yeah…wasn't that strange?

So, one day, everyone's favorite team, Hyoutei, was on a field trip. They had decided to go to the Science Museum because that place kicks ass. Why would ONLY the Regular Tennis Team go on this field trip? No one knows. But it's probably because everyone loves them.

They were informed to partner up. This was because they didn't want anyone getting left behind. After all, these boys ARE in Middle School and there's no telling what might happen at the Science Museum.

Of course, Choutarou and Shishido partnered up, likewise with Gakuto and Oshitari. Atobe paired up with Kabaji, which left Jirou and Hiyoshi. Jirou didn't mind; it's not like he hated Hiyoshi or anything. He just didn't like him.

So they toured the Science Museum and, as stated previously, it kicked ass. They played Shadow Volleyball (though they wished it was Shadow Tennis) and they also touched the metal orbs that made their hair stand up straight. Now that was grand.

Then it was time to leave. They had spent the whole day at the Science Museum and they had to be home in time to get home just as school was ending because they couldn't be late for tennis practice.

"All aboard?" the teacher asked as he sat down. "Everyone has their buddies?"

"Yes!" chimed all the Regulars.

"That was a pretty fun field trip," Choutarou said excitedly.

"Yeah!" said Jirou. He had been excited all day because the Science Museum rules so much. "I had TONS of fun!"

They prattled on about the Science Museum all the way home. It really had been the best field trip ever.

Whence they got back to the school, they immediately took to the tennis courts. They were a few minutes late, but they figured they would just work extra hard to make up for lost time.

So they ran a few extra laps, and did a little more conditioning than usual before they turned to matches.

"Partner up, everyone!" Atobe ordered. "We're going to practice our singles game against a teammate."

Of course, Choutarou and Shishido partnered up, likewise with Gakuto and Oshitari. Atobe paired up with Kabaji, which left Jirou and…

Jirou stood there by himself, looking confused.

Atobe came over to Jirou when he noticed he wasn't moving.

"What is it?" Atobe asked.

"I feel like something's missing," Jirou said as he pointed at the void next to him. "I mean… call me crazy, but every once and a while, I hear a noise from this vicinity and now… nothing."

Atobe looked uberly confused as well. For the life of him, he could not figure out what the problem was. He summoned the rest of the Regulars over to help him establish what was missing.

"Jirou doesn't have a partner, so someone's missing," Gakuto observed.

"Who?" Atobe questioned.

"Well…" Oshitari began. "I'M here, Gakuto's here, Ootori and Shishido are both here, as is Kabaji and certainly Jirou is here as well."

The group stared at each other awkwardly.

"Oh yeah," said Jirou. "Hiyoshi."

"Hiyoshi!" said everyone.

"Well, that solves _that_ problem!" said Atobe. "Now let's get to the matches."

"But that didn't solve the problem at all," said Jirou. "Hiyoshi's not here."

"I think I remember Hiyoshi saying something about going to the bathroom," Shishido said.

"When?" Atobe asked.

"While we were at the Science Museum," Shishido said.

The Regulars paused a few moments.

"Um…"

**-----**

**Okay! It's another one shot. This isn't going to be continued. You can assume Hiyoshi eventually hitch hiked home and acted as though nothing happened because he's that type of guy.**

**Our true purpose is to publicize our livejournal account. If you visit linkandluigific at livejournal, then you can see other things we have written as well as previews to things we will write in the future. You can visit our profile for more details! Check it out, you've got nothing to lose, right? Peace out. And give Hiyoshi some love. He needs it. xD**

**Link and Luigi**


End file.
